


having the time of your life

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death, its pretty angsty but i swear it ends happy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: There's a few consistencies Lizzie has noticed: Despite living forever, their time was always limited, Hope would always die a horribly tragic death, and Hope never remembers.





	having the time of your life

**Author's Note:**

> some warnings - violence, death and suicide are shown here. Nothing too graphic, but i think it deserves a trigger warning. Anyways, please don't expect this to be historically accurate. the most accurate thing here are some medieval insults i looked up. After i accidentally jumped from medieval times to Elizabethan times i completely gave up on a timeline lmao. Hope y'all enjoy! Tumblr is bisexualbrowan and twitter is juliawiicker if u want to contact me. comments are greatly appreciated cus i live for that validation

It starts like this;

 

Elizabeth Saltzman is cursed. Along with her sister, Josette. Coming from a powerful and somewhat dangerous coven, she’d would be a fool to believe they wouldn’t make some enemies along the way. One of whom has decided the ultimate revenge for the Gemini Coven is for the youngest twins to outlive everyone, even their family. Especially their family.

At the ripe age of twenty-two years old, Elizabeth Saltzman is immortal. Ageless with time, bound to watch those die around her. The only person she will truly be with is Josette. Bound together for life. Other than having to watch her family and friends die, having her magic stripped away from her is what hurt the most.

 

The Gemini coven are rich. Respected by few, but their fortune helped them get along easily. However, after the curse had come into place, the twins had to go into hiding. Out of the noble peoples eyes. They couldn’t have anyone knowing they would live forever, because they had no idea what the consequences would be. So even though they still had time to spend with loved ones, the twins left their privileged homes and went to live with the common people.  


 

They still took all their fortune, of course.

 

Being well into your forties and still looking like you’re in your twenties would be a dream for many women. Not for Elizabeth. Or her sister, either. She knows life is just going to keep going on and on without any meaning behind it, time may as well not exist. 

 

Then, she meets a girl.

 

A girl she’d one day find out to be even more cursed than her.

 

Elizabeth is watching some men perform archery from the sidelines when she first sets her eyes on Hope. Entertainment is scarce when you spend all of your unlimited time moping about life, so Elizabeth prefers to watch. And there, in between all the male archers, is a woman.

She doesn’t know her name yet, only that her skills outweigh the many men around her. The archer is in a dress similar to her own, yet she performs with care and dedication. Elizabeth cannot help but notice the beauty of this woman, auburn hair pulled back into braids. Straight posture that is sure to help her archery. Soft skin and edges that indicate the woman has probably not even hit her thirties. And, when the woman turns and meets her eyes, pools of blue flood her eyesight. There is a rather large distance between them, but Elizabeth is sure the beauty of this archer can draw in people hundreds of miles away from her. 

 

“I saw you watching me.” She hears from beside her. After the game had finished, Elizabeth decided to help some of the common people in their work. Helping a neighbor move some wood helped keep her body occupied as she thought of the woman she’d previously been invested in.

Turning her body, the object of her thoughts is standing beside her. Shorter than Elizabeth had previously envisioned, she looks rather adorable. 

Elizabeth puts down the wood before she speaks. “I was watching the game, you were merely in the middle of it. Don’t flatter yourself, Cox-Comb.” 

The shorter woman laughs at her words. “Such harsh words from the fairest lady. What has you troubled?” She steps closer to Elizabeth, a smile gracing her lips.

 _A lot of things._ She wants to say. But burdening this woman with her problems isn’t the best idea. Problems so heavy nobody can ever know.

“Just the cocky attitude of an amateur archer, that’s all.” She replies, eyeing the girl to gauge her reaction. 

The woman stays silent for a couple seconds, before grin widens. “I’m hardly an amateur,” She starts. “And what is the name of the women questioning my abilities?”

 

She wonders if she should tell this woman her name. It’s not as if they know each other, or are even acquaintances. But, something about her makes her excited. Make’s her want time to slow down.

“Elizabeth.” She extends her hand and tilts her head at the shorter girl. “And you are?” She asks.

The other woman looks at her hand, before clasping it with her own. “Hope.” Their eyes meet again. “Hope Mikaelson.”

 

That’s how they meet. The first time. 

 

Thirty minutes later and the pair are stumbling into Elizabeth’s home, ripping at each other’s dresses. Hope pushes her up against her own wall and kisses her in a way she’s never been kissed before. The girl kisses her with a rough passion that has her panting for more. The second the dress is off of her, Hope goes for her neck, and leaves a trail of gentle kisses _down, down, down…_

 

It surprised Elizabeth how fast she managed to fall in love with Hope. Time meant nothing and everything to her, and her time with Hope manages to be the quickest of all.

 

Fourteen years.

 

Fourteen years of a romance many knew of yet didn’t speak a word of in fear of Hope’s powerful family. Shorty after they meet, Elizabeth learns that her lover’s family are even more well off than her own. Hope ages, Elizabeth doesn’t. It doesn’t matter, not yet. Not as long as they have each other. 

They elope in the presence of Josette and Hope’s family. Its quaint, loving, and everything Elizabeth could’ve hoped for. Despite wanting to parade Hope around, shouting from the rooftops _that’s my wife!_ whenever the shorter woman would win in one of her competitions, Lizzie is completely fulfilled with having Hope all to herself.

 

Still, Elizabeth never speaks a word of her curse to Hope. She doesn’t want her to know their time is limited. 

 

Josette is happy for her, happy that she’s managed to find someone to share some of her time with. Some.

 

Because fourteen years after they meet and start a life together, there’s a feast. A feast to celebrate new land that’s been accommodated by the Mikaelson’s. Then, the men whose land they’ve taken show up uninvited, wanting to teach them all a lesson.

 

They slit Hope’s throat for all to see and leave her to die. 

 

That was the first time.

 

The first of many times Elizabeth Saltzman falls in love with Hope Mikaelson. 

 

Her and her sister leave after that. She couldn’t bare stay in the same place the love of her life died. As far as she knew, that was the last time she would see her wife. Bleeding out on the ground and reaching out for her. And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much Elizabeth can barely register a single the feelings in her body. 

 

 

“Shit! Sorry!” 

Lizzie’s scrambling to get her work papers in order when she feels someone bump into her. Being immortal means you have all the time in the world to do literally anything. Bored of Europe, Lizzie decides a job wouldn’t be horrible. She has all the money she could ever want, but, what else is there?

She bends down to gather papers before the voice even registers with her. 

“I’m not usually such a klutz, I swear. I’m just on a bit of a schedule and-“

 

The rest drowns out.

Because, kneeled down, right next to her, helping her pick up her papers, is-

“Hope?”

 

Auburn hair, soft voice, blue eyes, this is undoubtedly the woman she’s previously spend many years with. Perhaps younger, and maybe a bit clumsier. But it’s her.

At the name, the girl stops talking. Eyes widening in some sort of realization, she starts speaking again. “Oh! Are you a fan? I’m actually heading to my next play at the moment, that’s why I’m in such a rush.” She hands Lizzie her papers.

Lizzie can’t dignify the woman with a response because she’s sure her voice would crack if she even tried to speak. 

Ninety-four years. 

It’s been ninety-four years since Lizzie has seen her wife. Since she saw her bleed out, death overcoming her. 

But here she is, right in front of her, and as alive as ever.

“Are you okay?” She hears from above her. Hope had gotten off of the ground and was standing. She reaches her hand down for Lizzie to hold onto. Lizzie takes the hand and stands up. Had it not of been for Hope’s fingers grasping her own, she’s sure she would’ve fell right back over.

 

 _Her hands are softer._ She notes. 

 

“Yes, I’m fine, its just-“ Lizzie doesn’t know what to say. It’s apparent Hope doesn’t know her. Doesn’t remember the limited time they had together. She’s looking at Lizzie with big, worried eyes. But it doesn’t contain the love they once had. She knows her eyes have started watering, but she doesn’t want to freak Hope out too bad. “I’m just a really big fan.” 

 

The shorter girls eyes soften as her hold on her hand tightens. She looks to the side before she starts speaking again. “You know,” she looks up into Lizzie’s tearful eyes, “I’m pretty sure I have a spare ticket in my dressing room if you want to see the show. Free of charge.” She smiles at Lizzie.

One of the first things Lizzie notices about this Hope is that she’s kinder. Not that her previous self had been mean, just a little more arrogant. Lizzie liked that about her. But this Hope looks at her with a gentle gaze and loop-sided smile. It makes her heart flutter.

She agrees to go to the play, of course she did. She’s half-sure this is some hyper-realistic dream. That she’d actually fallen when her papers did and banged her head on the sidewalk. 

 

Watching Hope perform was always a hobby of Lizzie’s when she was Elizabeth. 

And now, many years later, as she watches Hope act with her voice and movement, it’s just as enjoyable.

 

They make plans to meet up hang out after the play had finished.

 

Lizzie goes home and cries into her sisters arms. Hope doesn’t know her. She doesn’t know the years they spent together, wrapped in each other’s love. She doesn’t know that Lizzie loves her to death. Josie tries to hide her shock when she finds out about Hope, but her dumbfounded expression and stuttering words out her. It manages to make Lizzie laugh in between all the emotions.

She also cries at the opportunity to see her again. That this is some second chance opportunity the gods had granted her for whatever reason. 

 

They become friends.

 

This Hope is busy more often than not, but she slots in time for lunch with Lizzie twice a week. And its fine, Lizzie’s fine. She didn’t expect Hope to fall in love with her when they don’t even know one another. And being a famous actress, she’s sure there would be the same number of eyes on them from when they were basically royalty from before.

 

Over time, Lizzie thinks she’s been blessed. Blessed with the opportunity to spend her unlimited time getting to know Hope all over again. It’s different, of course it is. Mainly because Hope is different. Less abrasive, more graceful, just as sweet. Lizzie would think she’s falling in love with her again if she wasn’t so sure she never fell out of love.

Seven months into the friendship, Hope kisses her.

It’s right after her most recent show, and Lizzie is waiting for her in her dressing room. Hope was nervous beforehand, it was because she was sharing the stage with an idol of hers. Lizzie reassured her many times she was going to do amazingly. And she did, of course.

 

Hope practically skips into the room with joy before hugging Lizzie tightly. They’re very affectionate with each other. Lizzie loves the fact that the shorter girl reaches for her whenever she can. Whether that’s to rest her head on her shoulder, play with her hair, intertwine their fingers, Lizzie loves it.

When Hope’s hands cup her face and guide her down into a kiss, time stops.

 

And it’s perfect.

 

Inevitable, Lizzie would use. They loved each other before, they’ll love each other now. It’s perfect and beautiful and everything she’s ever wanted.

 

They part ways for the night with promises of more kisses and romantic evenings. And it’s perfect. Lizzie goes home with thoughts of marrying this girl again, the possibility of that is the most exhilarating thought Lizzie has ever had.

 

A mugger that recognized Hope as a rich, famous actress stabs her multiple times in the stomach that same night.

 

Lizzie’s sure the universe is toying with her now. Bring back the woman she loves, only to rip her away from her the second they could be together again. The gods are so fucking cruel they’ve decided that since she’s immortal, they might as well make her as miserable as they possibly can. Because this time they only had _seven fucking months_ before it was all gone.

 

Her and Josie move again.

 

Lizzie and Hope fall in love many times after that.

Somehow, wherever time takes her, she finds Hope. Again, and again, and again. Lizzie wished she knew why this was happening, but she has no idea how she’s managed to keep partially sane as she gets older. She partially has Josie for that, her sister being a definite always in her life. It might also be because of Hope. Because no matter what, no matter where she is, what year it is, they find each other. 

There are at least two consistencies between each time Lizzie finds Hope. The first one is that Hope never recognizes her. That ones sort of a given, but Lizzie sometimes wishes that Hope would wake up one morning and remember the years they’ve had together. But she doesn’t like to let that get to her.

The second one is that Hope dies. Whether its days, months, years, after they meet. Hope dies, and Lizzie lives on. If wouldn’t hurt as much if each time wasn’t as tragic as the previous. But its never a pretty ending for them.

 

 

Lizzie’s pretty old.

 

She’s had many years to try different things. She’s traveled, she’s worked, she’s relaxed. When she grows tired of what she’s doing, she moves on to the next thing. And she’d be lying if she said being a wedding planner wasn’t one of the more interesting careers she’s had. Some would call her a masochist, watching happy couples get happily married. But, its more bittersweet than anything. 

Even if she’ll never spend a lifetime with her love, at least she’ll be able to help others feel that.

 

When she sees Hope walk into her store, hand-in-hand with some scrawny man with curly hair, she wishes she never even took a second look at the profession.

“Hey, you’re Lizzie Saltzman, yeah?” The man said to her. But Lizzie wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

She was paying attention to the ring on Hope’s finger.

 

She had been wondering when she would see Hope again. What she would say to her, how different she’d be different to the ones Lizzie’s previously met. Physically, Hope looks the same. Short in height, auburn hair, blue eyes, nice hands. Lizzie’s seen it all before.

 

Hope is beautiful. That’s a given. But, it’s as if Lizzie forgets all about it until she lays her eyes on the woman again. 

 

Mature.

 

Content.

 

_Engaged._

 

“That’s me. You guys must be the new couple,” She swallows the bile rising up in her throat. “Congratulations.”

 

The worst thing about this time around is watching Hope be in love. It doesn’t look like its forced, or that’s she’s just settling, she looks genuinely in love.

 

She looks at Landon Kirby with crinkles by her eyes as she smiles. She reaches for him whenever she gets the chance. She’s marrying him.

 

Lizzie likes to watch Hope. She likes to watch her perform her archery, she likes to watch her act in her plays. (There may or may not have been a night during their first year of ever being in love when she watched her come undone around her own fingers.) She just likes to watch Hope as she does things. It brings a warmth to her stomach. 

 

She doesn’t like watching Hope marry someone else, she finds out.

 

Her and Hope were friendly. Not exactly friends, but that’s mainly due to Lizzie keeping her distance, afraid she’ll have a breakdown if she spends too much time with the shorter woman. But they need to spend time together, to plan this wedding.

 

And Hope looks happy. She’s happy with Landon and Lizzie can’t help the way her blood boils. Her nails dig into her thighs when Hope talks about how sweet or amazing Landon is. It makes Lizzie want to break things. 

 

About a month into the planning, Hope coerces her into going to a bar for a couple drinks. They drink, they laugh, and they head to Lizzies apartment to rest afterwards.

 

“Y’know, I think getting matching tattoos with him when we were wasted was the lowest point in are relationship.” Hope tells her. They both start giggling.

 

Lizzie’s not that drunk. Two glasses of red wine are all she’s had, enough to give her a slight buzz. But she wasn’t drunk.

 

However, she wishes she was. Then that could be the excuse as to why she kisses Hope square on the lips that night.

Two seconds. Two, blissful seconds of Hope’s lips on hers. Soft, sweet, and tasting a little of wine. She’s missed this more than anything. 

It’s two seconds before she’s being shoved back. 

 

Because she’s just kissed Hope.

 

Hope soon-to-be Mikaelson-Kirby. The woman who’s wedding she’s planning.

 

_Shit._

 

“I don’t think I’ve been giving off the wrong impression, seeing as you are quite literally my wedding planner.” Hope says. Her body language is guarded, she’s moved across the sofa and she’s looking at Lizzie as if she’s just killed her cat. 

 

She fucked up.

 

She couldn’t keep her emotions in check. She couldn’t just drop the couple because that means she wouldn’t see Hope. 

But it was selfish. Because this Hope isn’t hers. This Hope doesn’t love her.

 

That’s what hurts the most. This Hope feels absolutely nothing but probably resentment. Or worse, pity.

 

Hope leaves her apartment with a promise that she’ll hire a new wedding planner.

 

She didn’t die this time. Hope just doesn’t want her.

 

And it makes Lizzie hate herself so much that she can’t even stand to move from her position on the couch for over twelve hours. Josie needs to help her down from her depressive state once she comes home, swaying her gently and singing in her ear. Lizzie doesn’t feel better anytime soon, but she’s thankful for her sister. Thankful that no matter what, she’ll always have Josie by her side. And she doesn’t plan on fucking that up anytime soon.

 

 

One may ask her why the hell she would go back to school if she has endless time to spend on earth. Lizzie would answer that life’s so fucking boring that she’ll gladly listen to professors go on about whatever useless topic they teach. She’s been to college a couple times throughout the years, she’s even met Hope as a fellow student once before. 

 

That doesn’t happen this time.

 

This time, Lizzie’s sat in her first intro to Norwegian Art class when she sees her. Standing in the front of the lecture hall, with glasses and a coffee mug in her hands, is Hope.

 

“I saw her today.” She tells Josie over the phone later that day. Josie’s currently a couple states over, working as veterinarian. It’s weird being away from her sister, but the space is much needed for both of them. They make it work.

 

“Oh yeah? What’s she up to this time?” Josie asks. Lizzie’s silent after that, thinking of how attractive Hope looked as a nerdy art enthusiast. She went on little tangents that made Lizzie go major heart-eyes at the woman. “I can here you smirking over the phone Liz, what is it?”

 

“She’s kind of my Norwegian art professor.” She answers back, smiling to herself. 

 

She hears Josie cough on the other end. “She’s your teacher? How old is she?”

 

“Um,” Lizzie didn’t talk to Hope at the college, all she did was watch her speak. It was enough, for now. “I didn’t ask. But if I had to guess, I’d say…mid-forties?”

 

“Wow. Just going for the milfs this time around, huh?” 

 

“Okay. Shut up, you know I’m technically older than her, it’s not weird.” Lizzie can’t find it in herself to stop smiling. 

 

“You know student-teacher relationships are pretty frowned upon, right?” Josie tells her.

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sisters words. “Yeah, I know. But she’s not like married or anything. I can’t let this go.” She hears her voice getting more vulnerable by the word. “I love her, Jos.”

 

Her sister sighs on the other end of the call, and it’s silent for a couple seconds. “I know you do. Just be careful, okay?” Her sister says to her.

 

“I will be.” She answers back. They talk about Josie’s new boyfriend for a couple minutes before they hang up.

 

The next day, Lizzie opts to sit at the front of the class. She wants to make a good impression. Truth be told, despite being hundreds of years old and being more knowledgeable than everyone around her, she doesn’t know much about Norwegian art. 

 

Hope walks into class with a small smile and another coffee mug.

 

Lizzie likes this Hope. She likes them all, but this one seems shy. Still confident in the way she speaks, but not as out-there as she has previously been. She teaches with great enthusiasm and appears to have a genuine interest in the subject, and Lizzie finds her adorable.

 

Lizzie takes extensive notes during class, hoping her teacher will take notice and show that she’s a good student. She was never a teachers pet when she was at school as an the first time around, but the need to hang on to every word Hope has to say is powerful. 

 

“Elizabeth?” Hope says one day, standing in front of the chair Lizzie was sitting at.

At the name, memories of the first time they fell in love comes flooding through her brain. Rough kissing, intimate weddings and bloody deaths. She can’t decipher what emotions are in her head at that moment.

 

“Elizabeth?” She hears again, this time a little louder. She snaps out of her head at looks at the woman in front of her. She’s leaning down and resting her elbows on the table in front of her. It takes everything in Lizzie not to glance down at her breasts. It appears her reminiscent thoughts are over.

 

“Lizzie.” She says before gulping. “It’s just Lizzie.” 

 

“Okay, just Lizzie. Can you stay behind after class?” Hope tells her, a grin appearing on her face. Lizzie needs to stay put as the urge to kiss the grin off her face grows inside her. 

 

Not trusting herself to speak, Lizzie nods at her teacher. 

 

“What did you want to see me about, Ms. Mikaelson?” She asks her as the class clears. They’re both standing at Hope’s desk, and the other woman sits down her mug before speaking.

 

“I just wanted to congratulate you on the recent assignment, you were the only one to get one-hundred percent.” Hope tells her, pushing her glasses up her nose as she speaks.

 

 _It’s now or never._ Lizzie thinks.

 

“Thank you! Maybe we can celebrate by letting me buy you a drink tonight?” She says, trying to be as smooth as possible.

 

Hope seems taken aback from her proposition, a light blush coating her cheeks. Her eye’s flicker behind her glasses, and Lizzie takes it with pride how easily she made her teacher flustered.

 

“That’s hardly appropriate.” Hope says in a hushed voice. “Are you even old enough to drink?” She adds.

 

“I’m older than you think I am.” Lizzie says, smiling to herself.

 

Hope takes in a deep breath while Lizzie keen in maintaining eye-contact. Lizzie wonders all the different ways she could make Hope flustered. Blushing and panting, preferably. 

 

“Okay.” Hope settles on after a few tense seconds. “But just one drink.” She says, trying to be in as much control as possible.

 

Later that night finds Lizzie hovering over Hope, kissing her on the woman’s bed with a fever she’s thankful she hasn’t lost through the years. This wasn’t anything new to Lizzie, but it was just as dizzying. Her hands go to Hope’s waist, marveling in how the woman felt beneath her fingers. They take their time. Slow kisses turn into fast rough ones, then back again. It’s everything Lizzie could wish for.

 

Something Lizzie quickly notices about this Hope is that she’s harder to read. Lizzie was always able good at understanding her lovers emotions, a perk of spending eternity getting to know her over and over again. But this time, Hope seems more guarded. 

 

“I love you.” She whispers into Hope’s shoulder one night, nine months into their relationship. She’s been thinking a lot recently. About how her and Hope are eventually going to end again. It does nothing to comfort her.

 

Hope turns her head down to press her lips against Lizzie’s forehead. “I know, baby.” She says, taking Lizzie into her arms. “I love you too.”

 

They end, of course.

 

They’ve been together for over four years and Lizzie’s noticing a pattern. Her girlfriend would come home drunk and more quiet than usual, and would cry in Lizzie’s arms until she’s fallen asleep. Lizzie doesn’t know how to help her, so she just pulls her closer and lets her cry in her arms.

 

Hope isn’t happy, Lizzie can see that. Whether its with her job, or her family, or Lizzie, its unclear. All Lizzie knows is that she’ll try to help her girlfriend stay afloat for as long as she can. 

 

It wasn’t a suicide.

 

But when Hope passed out drunk in her bathroom facing the ceiling, she was unable to move herself from the sick coming out of her mouth. So, she suffocated on it.

 

Her funeral has a large turnout, students and teacher’s respected her greatly. 

 

It wasn’t a suicide, but she killed herself. Josie make’s sure Lizzie doesn’t blame herself. 

 

A tragic ending, as usual.

 

 

She always goes by Hope Mikaelson. 

Sometimes she’s more famous and known by others. Her father is always Klaus, her mother is always Hayley, and Lizzie is confused.

She looks up Hope Mikaelson many times during the years. In history texts, online, wherever she’s able to. And when Hope’s alive, she can find the current version. But, as soon as Hope’s gone, there’s no trace of her or her family in history.

The easiest answer to Lizzie is that she’s cursed as well. Forced to relive life over and over again, and to die a horrible death.

 

_The girl who lives forever and the girl who dies over and over again._

_A match made in heaven._

 

 

She never tells Hope. Not a word of her curse, her age, her past. She doesn’t dare to tell her that she keeps living and dying in a vicious cycle. She wouldn’t even begin to know how to explain it.

 

She came close once, when she met Hope when she must’ve been about eighty, dying from heart disease. They didn’t spend that life together, Lizzie only found her right as she was about to die. Lizzie was a qualified nurse and spend as much time with Hope as possible.

 

She had a husband, Rafael. A kind, tall man with stories of the couple’s past together. Lizzie isn’t upset, not at all, she’s glad Hope was able to have a long, happy life. 

 

She wants to tell Hope. This time, she knows Hope’s going to die soon. Not from some violent, ill-intended mugger, or getting her throat cut, but diseases that come with old age. She can tell Hope, and she would die sometime soon after.

 

Then, she remembers Hope is an old woman whose had a good life. She doesn’t need that burden right before she dies.

 

She dies with her husband and her kids by her side. It’s the first time Lizzie didn’t feel completely horrible when she passes. 

 

Lizzie meets Hope right after the girl’s high school graduation this time. It’s half-six in the evening and Lizzie is typing away at her laptop. In comes Hope.

 

She’s eighteen, angsty and kind of intimating in the cute Hope Mikaelson way. They become friends.

 

They’re still only friends a couple months later. Lizzie’s okay with that.

 

For once, Lizzie feels as if Hope’s keeping a bigger secret than her own. She mentions her parents are dead, that Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted is some rich people boarding school. Her past. 

 

She never goes into detail. Brushes past Lizzie’s questions with a shrug and changes the subject. Lizzie lets it go on for a while, but she’s not stupid.

 

Hope is a witch.

 

It’s been over a thousand years since Lizzie’s felt the rush of witchcraft through her blood, taking from whatever powerful source was nearby. She recognizes the power in Hope, she’s drawn to it. She can’t take from her, but _God_ does she wish she could put her hands on Hope and feel her magic go through her own body. 

 

She wants to tell Hope that she doesn’t need to keep this from her, that she knows more about magic than she ever could. So she does. She doesn’t mention the second half, knowing it would lead to questions on her past. 

 

Hope looks at her as if she still doesn’t understand it. 

 

She finds out, she doesn’t.

 

“Tribrid. I don’t think that’s a real thing.” Josie says to her. Lizzie had arrived home after confronting Hope and told her sister all about it.

“There’s been weirder things. It isn’t completely unbelievable.” She tells her sister with a calm expression.

Lizzie can see the brunettes brain working away. “I guess you’re right. It’s just,” She moves from the seat she was on to slowly pace, “how haven’t we encountered this before? Or even heard about it?”

“Because Hope’s the first and only one.” Lizzie says, smiling away.

 

Her happy expression confuses Josie. “How come you’re so happy? Not that I wouldn’t want you to be happy, it’s just..” She lets the question hang in the air.

Lizzie has her hopes up, she can’t deny it. Because, it seems as though the God’s have answered her prayers and sent her a prize.

 

“She can’t die. The second some horrible, bloody death is on her doorstep, she’s going to wake up ten minutes later and live forever.” 

 

That’s what Hope told her.

 

Lizzie waited until she got home before she started crying. It was overwhelming, the relief she felt. She can’t be sure, can’t be completely certain Hope’s not going to die on her. But she welcome’s the happiness that washes over her. Embraces it with all her being.

 

In over a thousand years of life, Lizzie has never been so happy.

 

Hope turns a couple weeks later. She get’s shot in the chest by some anti-supernatural company and bleeds to death in Lizzie’s arms.

 

She wakes up.

 

Lizzie thinks Hope deserves some space to recover, not wanting to bombard her with all her feelings. She’s feeling a lot right now.

 

A day after she dies, Hope shows up on her doorstep.

 

“Hi.” Hope says. 

 

Lizzie looks at Hope, and she has no idea what’s going through the shorter girl’s mind. She seems out of breath, despite no longer needing air. Her eye’s are wide and vulnerable. 

“Hey. Coming in?” Lizzie says back, opening her door wider. Hope walks right through.

 

She’s just closed the door when she continues talking. “Are you alright?“

 

“I need to tell you something.” Hope says to her. Lizzie can barely comprehend the words, because she’s talking at a hundred miles an hour, but she nods anyway. 

 

“So, you know how when a vampire first turns, they remember everything they’ve been compelled to forget?” Hope asks her, while holding onto her hands.

 

Lizzie nods again.

 

“Well, I’m a witch, so I can’t be compelled. But I did remember things.”

 

Lizzie stares at her. 

 

_It can’t be…_

 

“I remember you.” Hope takes her hand in her own. “I remember us.” She kisses her hand. “I remember loving you.” She leaves a trail of kisses up her wrist. “I remember you loving me back.” She pulls away and looks Lizzie in the eyes. “I remember you loving me so many times, Lizzie. I remember it all.”

 

Lizzie isn’t sure when she started to cry, but the feeling of Hope gently wiping away her tears makes her aware of it. She _remembers._

 

“Hope.” Is all she can get out.

 

Hope leans up and guides Lizzie’s forehead to lean on her own. She caresses away the tears that keep forming in Lizzie’s eyes. She can feel Hope’s breath on her mouth, and damn has she missed that feeling.

 

“I love you, Lizzie. I love you so much.” Hope whispers against her mouth.

 

Elizabeth Saltzman is immortal. Cursed to walk the earth for all of eternity and watch everyone die around her. She would fall in love with a girl, only for it to end in shamble’s soon afterwards. It was a life few would deem desirable.

 

However, if she’s able to live forever with Hope Mikaelson by her side, then it’s the best thing that could possibly happen to her.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
